1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light weight, balloon tire equipped trailer to be towed behind an all terrain vehicle and wherein the trailer includes an upwardly opening load bed of generally V-shape in transverse cross section. The trailer includes a forwardly projecting towing tongue from whose forward end is supported a towing coupler assembly mounted from the towing tongue for free angular displacement about a horizontal axis extending longitudinally of the towing tongue, the trailer being adapted to be tilted more than 90.degree., in either direction, onto one of its side wheels such that the normally upwardly opening load bed opens horizontally outwardly to one side of the trailer, all while the towing coupler on the forward end of the trailer tongue remains coupled to the rear of an associated ATV.
While the trailer is tilted upon its side, a large game kill such as a deer or elk may be readily maneuvered from a position lying upon the ground into the horizontally laterally outwardly opening load bed of the trailer, secured therein and the trailer may then be tilted back to an upright position resting on both of its wheels, all of which may be carried out by a single person who would otherwise be incapable of lifting a large game kill from the ground and into the load bed of the trailer if the latter remained in an upright position.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of trailers heretofore have been constructed for the purpose of more efficient handling of loads thereon.
Examples of these previously known forms of trailers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,856,091, 2,912,253, 3,413,014, 5,222,753, 5,295,555, 5,340,134 and 5,354,090.
However, these previously known forms of trailers do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features incorporated in the instant invention which specifically adapt the ATV trailer for use in loading large game kill onto the trailer in a deep wooded area and transporting the game kill out of the wooded area.